Sakura and Mirror
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say, Mirror has more then more emotion to try to work with... WARNING:- There is one heavy duty lemon in here! You have been warned! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story is set just after Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day...

And Yes I have an obsession with "Off the wall" ideas and ideas that "Nearly everyone wants to say, but normally don't" xD

* * *

Mirror had been standing at Sakura's desk for hours and hours after Sakura went out, again, to find and seal a Clow Card.

She looked down and closed her eyes. Everytime she thought about her master her heart jumped.

Her face would turn extremely red, especially if Sakura was smiling at her.

She literally had to tear herself away from Sakura when Sakura laid down in her bed and she tucked her in.

Something never normally added up in Mirror's head:- If she was to try to take her relationship with Sakura to new heights, How the hell was she going to hide said relationship from the others?

Syaoran would be the lest of her worries in this case... She was more worried about Keroberous. He /did/ mention something to her a few weeks ago when Mirror couldn't stop staring at Sakura.

"I can tell what you are thinking, stop thinking it. She's got Syaoran AND she's got her life in order. If you, ever, try to damage her in that way... I'll have to hurt you so badly that you will wish you were in your card form. Do you understand me!?"

Mirror had backed away from Kero at that point. She could feel tears in her eyes but strained herself keeping them out of her eyes. If she cried in front of Kero, let alone Sakura...

She shook her head. 'No! I can't... No matter how much I...' Her thoughts trailed off as she looked down into the pj's that she had mirrored off of Sakura's own body. Her blush went from bad to extremly deep red.

She shook her head again and mentally scoulded herself. She had to slap herself to force herself from getting to hot.

'Hot...' Mirror thought as she looked at herself in the actual massive mirror. 'I...' Her thoughts began to run away with her as she stared at the body which she had, had to copy.

"I can't...I can't cope with this!" She then lowered herself onto her knees as her hands shot up to try to keep her tears in check, which in this case was failing... Quite miserably in the most kindest sense.

Mirror was crying so hard that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Sakura?"

Mirror froze. 'Oh shit...' She thought bitterly as she couldn't say anything. She couldn't think. She certainly couldn't move. Things were going from bad to worse.

Mirror looked down as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Or should I say... Mirror?"

Mirror tensed up. Who could that be? It was a male voice, so she almost convinced herself that it was Syaoran. 'I...am SO dead...' She felt almost like a tiny ant.

"Look at me" Commanded the male voice.

"I...I can't...You'll kill me Syaoran...I love Sakura! There's nothing I can do...I hate your stare...Please, PLEASE don't kill me! I can't-"

She heard a gasp and she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She felt that whoever it was, was going to kill her. She began shaking.

"Relax..."

The hand that was on her shoulder began to massage her shoulders. Mirror held her breath. 'For someone who wants to kill me... This is really nice!' She couldn't help but relax.

"I'm not going to kill you... It's just I didn't know you felt that way... About my sister"

Mirror jumped out of her skin as she stood up in a matter of seconds.

Touya grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. He looked at her as she was looking at the floor.

"How long have you liked her?" Touya whispered to her.

Mirror sighed. "I...I..." She stumbled with her words. "Please don't...Don't make me say this...Please!"

Touya smiled warmly. "You love her...Don't you? Sakura?"

Mirror had a blush on her...Again.

Touya kneeled down but Mirror refused to look him in the eye.

"Look me in the eye Mirror... I can tell when you're embarrased"

Mirror shook her head. "I...I..." Her blush went very dark red when Touya put his hand on her cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you Mirror. Please look at me"

Mirror slowly looked up at Touya. His eye's widened the second he saw tears in her eyes.

Mirror treambled... Yet she froze up again.

"What's wrong?"

Mirror looked to the window. "She's going to be back... Very quickly... Get out of here!"

Touya nodded and stood up. "Okay, I'll talk to you later alright?"

Mirror nodded her head and turned to the window, just as Touya left the room Sakura landed on the house's roof. She knocked two times as normal.

Mirror walked over to the window. She was literally shaking. "I can't do this..." She remembered Touya's words and gulped. "I can do this..." She looked up to see Kero glaring at her, she raced over to the window and opened it.

Sakura got in with Kero and Sakura crashed out on her bed. She was completely exhausted.

Mirror sat down in Sakura's chair by her desk and watched the card mistress. Kero was still glaring at her, but she didn't really care. She watched as Sakura fell asleep and Mirror stood up. She was about to change into a card when...

"You hold it right there"

Mirror froze on the spot, her eyes slowly locked onto Kero's. His glaring eyes pierced her's, then he looked at her up and down.

"W-What?"

Kero flew over to her slowly. "Go outside! We've got something to discuss!"

Mirror shook her head, trying to act innocent. Kero growled as Mirror jumped out of her skin and raced outside.

When Mirror had got outside she felt the cold air fly up her legs. Why the hell did Sakura wear such... THIN CLOTHES!?

Kero flew so he was in front of her. "You have some explaining to do. You are going to do it right now!"

"Y-Yes!" Mirror stood at attention with her legs closed and her arms straight.

Kero nodded his head while smiling contently. "That's more like it!"

Mirror had no choice but to stand at attention. She was to terrified off Keroberous, it wouldn't be Syaoran that scared her.

"If you don't watch yourself, I'll have to tell that brat. Do you, really, want me to tell him!?" He shouted at her.

Mirror couldn't do a thing. She could feel her tears in her eyes. 'Clow...I need you to be here...Please help me... I remember when you used to break Kero away from me...' She thought to herself in fear.

Far away however. There was someone listening. Eriol sat in the red chair at the mansion in England.

Eriol looked to Ruby and Spinel. "I think we're going to have to go to Japan... And soon"

Spinel looked at Eriol with a look of confusion. "What? Why would we want to do such a thing?"

Eriol pointed to the golden circle on the floor. They all saw Kero and Mirror with Mirror shaking in fear.

Ruby frowned. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Eriol smiled warmly. "She wants to tell Sakura precisely how she feels about her. I think we should go ahead and help her... She is one really nervous card... That's for sure"

Spinel's eyes widened. "What? You can't mean what I think you mean?!"

Eriol nodded not taking his eyes off of her. "She loves Sakura. She's loved her since the day that Sakura captured her"

Ruby's eyes also went wide. "Why didn't we know this earlier?" She saw Eriol's smile going wider. "How long have you knowt this would happen?"

Eriol looked to Ruby and then to Spinel. "Myself and Clow... Well, lets just say that between us... We've known about her feelings for eon's. Clow had to reject her... Much in the same way th-"

"That Sakura will probably reject her's"

Ruby's eyes went from wide to angry. "We cannot let that happen! Mirror should be allowed to show Sakura what she means!"

Spinel nodded his head. "I agree! When should we move Eriol?" Ruby looked to Spinel and they both had a rather mycheifious smile on their faces.

Eriol nodded. "We'll move very quickly. We start tomorrow so, Ruby grab your belongings. You Spinel can scout for the most suitable place for us to live. Remember, not to close to Sakura's house or she'll find out about us... Well to quickly... Let's move"

Eriol smiled as Ruby and Spinel shouted in unison. "Alright!"

Back outside the Kinomoto Household.

"Mirror. You are a loyal card I will give you that. However you tried to get with our former master Clow!"

Mirror tried to move her right arm and pointed at Kero. "How did you know about that!? I thought..."

Kero scoffed. "You thought he had... Feelings for you!?"

Mirror slowly nodded her head and heard Kero laughing at her. "As if Clow would love such a stupid and powerless girl! I should be using my fire by now..."

Mirror couldn't move now. She was trapped. Sakura was her only chance to stay out of trouble now. Her tears were threating to fall from her face.

"Let your tears fall! I'm going to make you wish you NEVER felt like that towards our master ever again! You'll feel like a card again! NEVER again allowed to show emotion like that!" Kerberous had fire in his mouth and Mirror tried to cower away from him. She walked backwards and her body hit the bush behind her. Her tears were streaming down her face as she slided to the floor.

She could feel Kero's fire building up. She didn't really want to feel that kind of fire. She had feared his fire for so long that she was shivering and shaking in fear.

"P-Please D-Don't..." Mirror whispered, but it was too little to late.

[Up at Sakura's window]

Sakura had been watching the entire event unfold before her eyes. She was rather angry at Kero for forcing Mirror to bring out her emotional thoughts and feelings.

Sakura blushed as she thought about what Mirror had said to Kero. Then, exactly what Mirror was desperatly trying to do... She was crying out for help.

Sakura winced as she saw what Kero was doing... 'Kero-chan... Please don't do this!' She mentally screamed.

[Outside]

The night which Mirror had been dreading for her entire existance was upon her... Yet there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Help me! Anyone! Windy! Please!"

"That's enough!"

Kero blasted his fire directly at Mirror and upon hearing her scream in many different ways eventually stopped blasting her with fire.

For Mirror, her whole body was being scourced as she tried to keep her voice small, yet the blaze was making her blood boil.

Mirror then screamed very loudly as she felt the fire engulf her.

Nothing she did was going to help her. She tried to keep her body calm but that wasn't working either.

'Yue...I wish you were here!' She thought sadly as the fire died down, she collapsed onto the floor where the bush had been.

"So...So...Hot!" She managed to get out as she began to lose counciousness.

Keroberous nodded his head. "That's what you get for trying to put, your, emotions towards our master! If you ever try to show her them again... You will wish you were never created!"

Mirror was thankful for the weather tonight, it was cool and fresh. It was cooling her body down as the clouds began to form above her head.

Just before she could feel the coolness of the night air she could hear chuckling.

"For good measure..."

Mirror's eyes widened in complete shock and fear. 'I can't...I can't survive another round! P-P-Please...No!' She mentally screamed as the familiar fire engulfed her again. She couldn't see, hear or breath at all.

Her eyes snapped shut as she lay there. She couldn't run for Kero was a lot faster then her. She didn't have Clow here anymore, so protecting herself was out of the equastion. All she could do was lay there and stay quiet and hope that Kero would stop burning her.

Kero smirked as his fire had burned a lot of fear in her, he couldn't stop grinning evily statsified that he had done his job, he definately had total control over every single card in the Clow Card book.

"Now that's enough from you! You do know what would happen if I was in my true form don't you?"

Mirror lay there, she couldn't speak... Her only energy was concerntrated on keeping her alive as she breathed slowly and painfully.

Kero floated over her and looked directly in her eyes. "You would get destroyed... If I hear anymore about you staring at Sakura in the wrong way OR if Windy tells me this... I will make it my personal mission to burn you until NOTHING is left! Do you understand me?"

Mirror nodded her head very slowly, she could feel so much pain, but she had to get this out so that Keroberous would leave her alone.

All Mirror could do was mouth to Kero her obediance. Kero nodded again. "Good. Now I am going back into her room... You can lay there and get your breath back..."

He began to float up to Sakura's room. "Your lucky that I don't get Yue here... Then you would know TRUE pain!"

Mirror breathed in pain. She couldn't even speak her pain, all she could do was to lay there and slowly cool down.

Sakura had already got into her bed and turned over so he couldn't tell whether or not she was asleep.

[The following morning...]

Sakura woke up hours before Kero and snuck downstairs. She was absolutely sure that Mirror had gone back into her card and into the deck yet Sakura still had the urge to check.

As she opened the door her eyes widened to see that Mirror was still laying there.

"Mirror?" Sakura whispered towards her.

Mirror groaned in pain as she tried to turn on her side so she could see Sakura, but she couldn't... Not in the shape she was in.

Sakura winced as she walked over to Mirror. Mirror's true form had appeared when Kero first fired his blast of fire at her.

She lowered herself to Mirror's left side and slowly placed her hands on Mirror's left arm.

Mirror cried out in pain as Sakura placed her cold hands onto Mirror's arm. Sakura quickly retracted her hands and looked at Mirror's face. Her eyes were tight shut, plus the fact that she breathing very heavily and quickly.

"My god... What's happened to you Mirror?" Sakura whispered to her as Mirror continued to lay still and quiet.

Mirror slowly opened her right eye and saw that the sky was turning bright and the sun was raiseing over the horizen. "G-Great...M-M-More heat..."

Sakura's eyes slowly turned sad. All of this had been over her! She couldn't and wouldn't allow this to keep happening! How long, exactly, had Mirror been pushed around like this!?

'Enough is enough!' Sakura thought angrly to herself. 'I don't care if Kero tries to get in my way! He'll soon learn precisely why they say that hell has no fury for a woman scournf!' She agreed in her thoughts, even if that would force her to stop collecting cards... She would force him to listen... Even if he didn't want to!'

Sakura felt tears well up in her own eyes, she almost couldn't hold herself together. However she reminded herself that if she was sad in front of Mirror that would only stress her out more.

That and Syaoran would get worried... She shook her head. He would be the LAST person that'd get to see her VERY angry side.

Mirror began to shiver. It was FAR to cold for her to continue to lay there. Sakura nodded to herself as she began to feel more and more energy flow to her.

"Mirror. Listen to my voice. I am going to get you to a warm place. Do not move. Don't talk and for god's sake don't think. I'm going to look after you... Please don't worry"

Mirror didn't move. She knew that someone was there. Hopefully it was Tomoyo... She was the light in her life right now. The only real person who would understand her...She thought...Would be her.

Sakura slowly placed her hands underneath Mirror's body and slowly picked her up. She wanted to be as gentle as possible, she definately did NOT want to hurt Mirror any further then what Kero had!

Mirror winced several times, snapped her eyes completely tight shut and groaning in pain.

'I won't let her know its me...' She slowly began to whisper a song that probably only the Clow Cards would know. Making her own voice unrecogniseable to Mirror.

"There is... a horizen that has never been found... A dream world were a lot of people call home, these people love the people who help them... They were known as the ancients... They would love everyone so much that they were known as peaceful love spirits..." Sakura soothed.

Mirror's expression slowly changed to one of peace and relaxation. She looked peaceful and happy.

Sakura slowly and very carefully laid Mirror onto her bed. She knew that the last bit of the song would make Mirror wake up very slowly. She backed to the door. Kero was starting to wake up. Sakura knew precisely what was going to happen when Kero met Mirror again.

She made completely sure that Keroberous and/or her Clow Card book would not likely sense her.

Sakura had been told by the cards while she was sleeping that this was the best way to suprise Kero in this instance. They knew that Mirror loved her to pieces, and Sakura may very well feel the same... 'Specially because Kero had been so cruel to Mirror the previous night.

Sakura smiled as she remembered what the cards had told her. They had told her that if Kero was going to be stubborn and hurtful again that they would give him, 'A piece of their minds'.

Sakura took in another breath. "May the love spirits forever and always love the Clow Cards..." She smirked as Mirror and Kero were waking up, so she put a spin on the last bit of the song... Just for Mirror. "...Especially you Mirror..." She whispered as Kero rose out of the drawer and Mirror woke up.

Their eyes locked at the same time. Mirror's whole body began to shake as Kero's fist began to wave in the air.

"First I tell you no. Then you have the nerve to take me on outside. Next you are sleeping in Sakura's bed! That's it!" He shouted, extremely angrily.

As soon as Kero flew towards Mirror with anger all over his face, Sakura clicked her fingers. Making Kero and Mirror look with dumbfounded looks.

"You've crossed the line Kero...I will make sure you listen to ME from now on!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kero scoffed again. "I'd like to see you try, especially since the cards answer t-"

Sakura smirked "The cards listen to me don't they? They understand ME! So therefore I suggest you back down Kero..."

Kero then began to look around, as did Mirror, wondered where in the world could this voice be?

Sakura slammed the door open and marched towards Kero. "You, are nothing but a freak of nature Kero! If I was to hear ANYTHING bad against any one of MY cards...I would kill you first!"

Mirror looked between Kero and Sakura. "I..Uhh..."

"You can shut it also Mirror! I have had enough o-"

"And I have had _**enough**_ of you dictating and forcing Mirror to do what **YOU** want her to do!" Sakura shouted at Kero as she grabbed him. Kero attempted to get free, but failed very miserably.

" **YOU** are going to be in the drawer until you apologise to both Mirror and myself! Do you **hear me**!?" She shouted into Kero's ear.

Kero could hear only ringing in his ears as she slammed him into his drawer and shut said drawer and used her staff key to force him to stay in the drawer no matter what he did/said by locking the drawer.

Mirror was paralysed. She couldn't do anything except breath. "My...God..." She whispered to herself. "I feel...so...helpless..."

Sakura turned her attention to Mirror who was not moving... What-so-ever. She walked towards her. "Mirror?"

"S-Sakura?" She whispered as Sakura knelt by her side. Something was definately WRONG with her so she moved her head so it was only inches from her's.

"What's...The matter?" Sakura whispered into Mirror's ear. Mirror shivered as she heard this. "Sakura... There's a difficult emotion in me that I'd like help with..." Sakura's hands slowly put themselves on either side of her face. "I already know"

She nodded while leaning in to kiss her. As soon as thier lips met, Sakura felt a rather large surge of pleasure hit her like a ton of bricks which a train had sent flying. The same happened for Mirror who whimpered in happiness.

It was time that Mirror showed Sakura precisely what she had meant when she proclaimed her love for the aburn haired girl.

Mirror slowly pushed Sakura off and slowly got up. "You know what?" Mirror described as she turned Sakura's. "No? What?" Mirror turned Sakura round, making Sakura squeal. "I love you"

Sakura frowned. "Is that it? Don't I get a bit of real emotion of something?"

Mirror smirked as she wrapped her arms around Sakura, making Sakura nod her head in dumbness.

Mirror slowly pulled all of Sakura's clothes off of her. She smiled upon seeing Sakura's well developed body, and still developing quicker and quicker

"That's much better!" Mirror shouted as Sakura turned crimson red.

"Now then..." Mirror whispered, then she noticed that their was a package on Sakura's bed which she walked over to, with Sakura in her grasp and began to open the package.

"W-Wait a second!" By the time Sakura had said that, Mirror had already opened it. Mirror's eyes widened at Sakura as she let her go. "What in th-"

Sakura began to fidget as her huge red blush started to get bigger and bigger...

Mirror's eyes would not go different then saucers. "I...Didn't know that...You thought of sex...everyday Sakura!?"

Sakura nodded her head, her blush still evident. "I...Was...Ummm...Errr... Exploring that genre! That's w-"

Sakura felt her mouth slam shut as Mirror kissed Sakura. Mirror placed it on her hips... Of course Mirror was recording this for Tomoyo...She was sure to be pleased:- "Sakura vs The Strap On Of Pleasurable Doom"

Mirror giggled as she watched Sakura lay down on her bed, Sakura didn't have any chance to think about the rest of the day's acitivites.

Simply because:- Mirror had slammed herself directly (Which was rare for Mirror) into Sakura smiling when Sakura's eyes glazed over with pleasure. Her whole essant slowly disappearing as Mirror kept up the force at Sakura's delicate frame.

Sakura prayed that Mirror didn't break her virgin barrier open... But she was to little to late for Mirror had broken her into almost every piece that you could imagine... Let's just say that Sakura stood NO chance in hell of stopping Mirror.

Sakura felt herself fidget and squirm as Mirror continued her relentless assult on her areas which were originally called private. Now they were anything but.

Sakura tensted up as soon as Mirror was pushing them both to higher and higher heights.

"Mi..Mirror! I can't...I can't hold it in any longer! I!" Sakura screamed as she let herself go... She could not relax...Not now...Not ever.

"I..Mirror!" Sakura yelled, she couldn't help herself but yell her most trusted card's name...

Mirror felt her heat getting higher and higher as Sakura fell limp as continued to pound Sakura, Sakura wrapped her arms around Mirror's head and pulled her closer... Hoping that her energy would return. Mirror was getting very dizzy and the heat was starting to drive her mad.

She had no idea why... The thing she had strapped on her was effecting her in the same way hat it was effecting Sakura.

The heat. The force. The power. The pure pleasure. This emotion...It was FAR to strong!

Mirror felt herself slip away from reality as her pounding on Sakura stayed hard and fast... Oh, and deeper to!

Sakura eventually began to shake. She was not able to hold herself in any longer. She had held onto Mirror for as long as she could, her arms went completely limp as Mirror was in her final thrusts.

"Sakura! I..." Mirror moaned as she slammed herself into Sakura one last time, and at the same moment their lips locked very fiercely.

Mirror and Sakura froze in the same place, then their bodies shook very violently... Giving all their juices to each other.

Both girls screamed, then the whole event ended.

Mirror fell onto Sakura as Sakura held her arms open for her.

Sakura smiled as Mirror was falling asleep - To be honest... So was she.

"Thank you...For not giving on me...Sakura"

Sakura's smile went wider. "No Mirror... Thank You...For showing me...How to love...I will never...Ever...Leave...You..." She whispered as she fell straight to sleep.

[England]

Eriol smiled. He was genuinely happy with this result. Sakura was finally locked in with her cards.

The best bit was that Mirror had (Basically) been a wire of love between her and Sakura as well as strengthing the bond between Sakura and the cards...

Eriol looked around. Spinel was asleep while Ruby was busy planning their move. He smiled again.

"That's better" He whispered as he looked down at the magical circle again:

"What makes me happy. Is knowing that you will are happy. Sakura"

[The follwing day]

Kero was the first to awaken, he flew out of the drawer very slowly as to not alert Sakura or Mirror to his presence.

His eyes widened as he saw what had happened last night. "Oh Clow...Hell no..." He shook his head several times as he floated and stood at the window, looking into the sky. "Yue..." He said very quietly. If Yue or for that matter Syaoran knew anything about this... Maybe he should say something though? He is Sakura's guardian after all!

Kero nodded a few times when he cast a gaze to the sleeping girls. 'I'm not sorry Sakura...I have to let everyone know...I know you'll be at school in about...' He looked to the clock and smirked. 'Perfect. I can tell that kid, his brat will most likely follow him in his footsteps.

All I have to do, is catch those two when they leave thier house' He rubs his hands with glee as he flew out of the window. They had opened the window last night for air Kero guessed.

Mirror started to stir as her whole world was completely blurry. "Woah..." She whispered as she then saw Sakura laying beside her. She then looked down and her blush went from light red all the way to mega deep red.

'Did we just?' She thought as she saw Sakura's sleeping face. "Mmmm...Mirror..."

Mirror nearly couldn't breath. She was having a dream ABOUT her? What about her current look!? She must have... She shook her head but the events of last night were in her head.

Mirror very slowly got up out of bed as to not suprise Sakura. She delicately tip-toed into the bathroom, she had no idea that someone was smiling behind her.

Just as Mirror turned around to shut the door, her eyes locked with chocolate brown ones. Her whole body tempreature went sky-high. Her entire body was in flames the minute she saw a smile on the guy's face.

"I see you've had sex with my little sister"

Mirror shook her head multiple times. "I...It's...I didn't...We didn't..."

Touya smirked. "We?"

Mirror looked down as she started to play with her hands. 'Bugger' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Touya's smirk turned into a smile. "It was only a matter of time until she would find you... Right?"

"We haven't had sex... Not yet anyway" She whispered very quietly. Mirror thought her tempreature had returned to normal levels for a minute. However that was literally a minute.

Touya began to chuckle. "So what was those animal noises I heard last night? Yuki nearly dropped his cup of tea after all. I heard..."

Mirror looked up at him. "H-How much did you hear?"

Touya smile turned into a smirk yet again. "Pretty much everything"

Mirror nearly fell over in sheer embarrasment. "We...We could have been listening to an animal programme on the radio!"

"That's what I thought at first..." Touya almost began to laugh. "That was until I saw you two through the keyhole. Man, you two definately don't know how to keep quiet, or for that matter, how to look around for other people who could be watching... You're just lucky it wasn't Tomoyo"

Mirror felt very dizzy at this point yet she managed (somehow) to stay stood up. "Yo...You pervert...You shouldn't be watching two people do that? Let alone your own sister!"

Touya nearly couldn't help himself, he was so close to laughing that he put his hands on his stomach. "I've seen enough pornography to see where that was going...So I didn't stick around long...It looked like you two were...Like rabid dog's...You know, unable to get off of each other and unable to keep your sounds to y-"

Mirror glared at him. Yet she couldn't hold her gaze as he laughed for a few minutes. She flustered again.

* * *

PHEW! I hope to write long chappies like this one! *suddenly goes red*Ummm...I...Uhh...I...

I hope I did O.K...

It was my first time writing a real lemon...I like this one! =D

Also, if you enjoyed this one (Which I am going to carry on writing), please have a look at my other fic:- Sakura and Hope. Now that one doesn't seem to want to stop xD

Ja Ne!

~The Triforce Creator


	2. Chapter 2 (Oh dear)

After the events of Sakura, The Card and the Presents. Kero still was rather angry towards Mirror, but somehow managed to keep his anger at bay.

Syaoran had been glaring at Sakura since Mirror and her kept holding hands (In secret), Tomoyo almost fainted when Mirror showed her the video of what Sakura and her did. Tomoyo did comment that Mirror was a little to rough with Sakura, to which Mirror's face went redder then the Sun and she fainted on Tomoyo's bed... Much to Tomoyo's infectious laugh.

* * *

Sakura fell onto her bed again. "Ah, I'm so tired!" She moaned as she felt sleep was upon her.

Mirror appeared from her card and smiled at her. "Need help getting into bed again?" Sakura smiled and sheepishly nodded. Mirror held her smile. "Thought so"

"M...Mirror?" Sakura whispered as Mirror slowly helped her into bed. "Hmmm?" Mirror whispered to her.

Sakura glanced at the angry Kero behind Mirror, throwing him a really angry look as she turned her head back to Mirror. "I never want to lose you. Never"

Mirror giggled. "There's no way you will ever lose me Mistress. Not in a million years" Her smile held as she pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight Mirror"

Mirror couldn't help but giggle again. "Goodnight Sakura" She lightly kissed Sakura's forehead and walked towards her card. Kero flew inbetween her and her card as Sakura fell into a very deep sleep.

Mirror was shocked. "W-What do you want now Keroberous?"

Kero growled at her. "You know very well what I want...Outside!" Hearing Mirror groan made him REALLY angry. "NOW!" Mirror yawned as she walked downstairs. "Okay" She said in a very light tone as she was extremely tired herself.

Upon reaching outside Kero immediately changed into his true form. Mirror yawned again. "So what is it that yo-"

"STAND TO ATTENTION! RIGHT NOW!" Mirror jumped out of her skin and slowly turned around, her arms and legs were straight. "That's better!"

Mirror gulped as Kero looked her up and down. "I know what you're thinking. Its probably true as well. Sakura is most likely carrying your child...Emphasis on YOUR child!"

Mirror shook with fear again. Hadn't Keroberous had enough of burning her since last time? Apparently not.

[At Eriol's Mansion]

Eriol slammed shut the book he was reading. Ruby and Spinel looked to him. "What's the matter Eriol?"

Eriol stood up in a shot. "I'm going over to Sakura's!"

They looked to each other dumbfounded. "Eriol! Its 2 in the morning!" They protested. "Can't it wait until later?"

Eriol growled as he shot out of the mansion, closly tailed by Spinel and Ruby. "I'm NOT going to let Keroberous torch Mirror again! Its not right!"

Ruby gasped as Spinel and herself transformed into their true forms and kept up with Eriol. "If she get's burned again..."

"She's quite simply NOT going to die! Not if I have anything to say about it! He shouted into the night air.

[Back to Mirror and Kero]

Mirror backed away from Kero until she was against the wall opposite Sakura's house. "I...I never did anything to you... Don't think of me as the en-" She was visably shaking.

Keroberous flew up above her slightly. "I discussed this with the kid. We have decided that you will be destroyed! Sakura doesn't need you in her deck! That's for sure!" He nodded to Syaoran as he arrived about 3 feet away from Mirror.

Mirror glanced at Syaoran and then shook her head violently. "No!" She screamed as Syaoran took out his sword.

"God of fire... I call you!" He shouted into the night air. Sure enough a massive inferno formed just above Mirror. He looked to Kero. "Ready?"

Kero nodded and blew his lava-like flame into the inferno, then he stopped the fire that he was generating. "On my mark!"

Mirror slammed shut her eyes shut. This was it. She didn't have anyone to help her, Sakura was asleep. Syaoran was against her. Tomoyo was most likely asleep to. Her hands went straight to her eyes. She did NOT want to feel this. This was the end of her existance. She cringed as she could feel the lava-like fire swirling above her. It was most likely well high above the most hottest volcano on Earth.

"Ready? FIRE!" Keroberous shouted as Syaoran lowered his sword. Mirror screamed in pain and agony as she felt the fire hit her skin. There was nothing she could do. She felt the fire penetrate her insides as she screamed louder and louder. Trying to get someone... Anyone.

'I can't...I can't hold on anymore...' She thought sadly to herself. 'All those things Sakura and I did... My life with her...Gone in a split second... I feel extremely tired...Oh how I wish Clow was here!'

"I won't allow you to die Mirror!" Mirror could have sworn that it was Clow's voice. She lowered her head as her energy levels were depleting and she sunck to her knees. "I can't...I'm so sorry Sakura..." She whispered as the inferno suddenly stopped she felt her whole body hit the concrete, as her head hit the concrete she was almost thrown completely unconcious.

"I can't believe you would sink this low Syaoran!"

Sakura's voice. Mirror couldn't tell what was going on. The only thing that she could try to do was breath.

Syaoran looked to the gate of the Kinomoto Residence. "Sa-Sakura" He whispered.

"Don't you fucking Sakura me! You are an asshole Li!" Sakura screamed as her staff appeared in her hands. "You're just lucky that I don't kill you where you stand!"

"Let me take that honour!"

Both Sakura and Syaoran looked to Eriol who had just arrived. His staff was rather tall... And the staff... Was Clow's original staff!?

Eriol narrowed his eyes at Kero who was floating above them all. He looked genuinely shocked that Eriol was stood there. His energy levels made no mistake: That was definately Clow's energy alright!

Eriol pointed his staff directly at Kero. "Keroberous. I thought you had more compassion then this. Clow made you to be peaceful and understanding. I don't see an ounce of humilitay in you. You're a coward plain and simple. You never thought of Mirror's or even Sakura's feelings!"

Kero growled at him as he landed. "I did thank you very much"

Eriol shook his head. "I don't see any evidence of that."

Kero smirked at Eriol. "You haven't been here! You have no idea what's been going on! Mirror was starting to get violent with me!"

"Not bloody likely! I've been watching those two since Mirror confessed her feelings for Sakura. I've been watching in the mansion that Clow left behind here in Tomoeda AND I was watching what was happening and the events that unfolded subsequently! I appreciate her feelings for Sakura... In fact... I give them my personal blessing. I know Clow would feel the same."

Syaoran shook his head and tried to run at Mirror. Sakura knew that her magic couldn't get to her in time as she raced to her as well.

Eriol glanced over to Syaoran. "Uh uh uh uh uh!" Syaoran slammed into Eriol's magical barrier as did Sakura. Syaoran fell onto the floor cradling his head while Sakura only got a short sharp zap.

Eriol turned and began to walk towards Mirror. Kero tried to fly into the barrier but he felt someone grab him from behind. "Who the?"

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Yue!"

Yue looked to Sakura and gently smiled at Eriol before returning his gaze to Kero. "You've done quite enough." He commanded as he pulled Kero (literally) out of the sky.

Eriol kneeled down on one knee in front of Mirror. "Are you okay Mirror?" He looked her up and down, seeing the marks of the fire that both Kero and Syaoran had done. "I can see that you're not"

Mirror cringed as she tried to get up. "C-C-Clow..." She whispered. "This is...This is a dream...It has to be..." Her voice never going above a whisper.

Eriol glared directly at Kero and Syaoran. "Syaoran. Get back before I hurt you. As for you..." His gaze went to Kero's again. "If I PERSONALLY hear of your antics again... I'm sure both Sakura and I will give you the same pain you gave Mirror. In short? You will not be able to get up again."

Kero looked to Sakura who nodded. His eyes went wider then saucers. Sakura glared at him. "I'm not giving you ANY food for the next two weeks. That includes your beloved puddings"

Keroberous turned back into his plushie form and tried to reason with her. "S-Sakura!"

Sakura slammed her foot on the concrete as Eriol looked on with a calm expression. "I've had enough of this Kero!" She shouted. "You always put pressure on me! You've tried to influence my life, alongside that stupid twit Li! I'm never EVER going to marry his sorry ass!" She screamed. Kero began to back away slowly.

Syaoran held his head in disblief. "Sakura... I never-Who are you going to marry then!? Tell us that!" Sakura growled at him for making such a sly remark.

Eriol looked at Syaoran. "If you want to know" Syaoran looked at Eriol. "Ask Mirror..." He looked down at Mirror as he helped her slowly to her feet.

"Thanks Clow...Wait..." She looked up and saw sapphire eyes looking at her own. His gaze steady and calm... Just like Clow's. "You...You're not Clow..."

He smiled at her as her expression softened. "No I'm not. More like a re-incarnation" Mirror's eyes went wide. "I believe you have someone over there who wants to see you"

Mirror looked around and saw Sakura waving to her, her smile warm and kind. "S-Sakura..." Mirror whispered as she tried to walk towards Sakura, stumbling and nearly falling over.

"Easy Mirror" Eriol reached forwards and helped Mirror to her feet again. "If you don't watch yourself, you'll break your head open. I don't want to have to help heal that for the FOURTH time!"

Mirror tried to giggle. "You never have... Eriol..."

Eriol chuckled. "I did when I was Clow... Or don't you remember?" Mirror felt a massive blush on her face so Eriol laughed. "That's always been an amazing traight of yours. You've always brought peace wherever you go..."

Mirror (With Eriol's support) walked (more like limped) over to Sakura. Eriol's barrier started to get stronger as it covered Sakura AND Mirror in itself.

"Thank you Eriol" Sakura nodded her head in thanks as she took Mirror from Eriol. Nearly falling over herself feeling how heavy she was. She looked down and her eyes widened. "Mirror... You're...You're bleeding!"

Eriol narrowed his eyes and followed Sakura's gaze. "Oh shit, You're right!" Eriol shouted as he raced over to Mirror's left leg, within seconds he had a cloth in his hands. He looked up at Sakura. "Use Watery and Freeze! Quickly!" Sakura nodded and within a click off her fingers both Watery and Freeze appeared in front of them.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get that cloth freezing cold so that Eriol can help her! Hurry!" Sakura shouted and the cards nodded. Doing exactly as they were commanded. As soon as the cards finished their job, Eriol quickly put the cloth on the injured part of Mirror's right leg.

Mirror's eyes went wide within seconds. "Wait... Freez-" Her words were cut off as she felt a very cold cloth touch her right leg. She yelped in pain as Sakura hugged her close to her. "Shhh...It's okay... Eriol's just helping to stop the blood from flowing...Shhh..." Sakura whispered, rubbing Mirror's back as the poor girl was feeling a whole ton of pain.

Eriol's eyes widened as he saw the cause of the pain. "Jesus-fucking christ!" He shouted as he pulled the cloth away. There was a LOT more blood inside her leg... A whole TON more. He shook his head as he looked to Sakura again. "Judging from the blood and the inside of her leg...It'd say that when those stupid fuckers burned her a piece of concrete was burned off the wall she was against and it flew into her leg!"

"What!?" Sakura shouted as she looked to Mirror's face. Mirror wasn't coping with this very well, she could see that on her face. Her eyes were shut as she desperately breathed in again and again.

"Yue! Can you hold her for a second? Lay her down if needs-be!" Sakura shouted to her moon guardian. Yue nodded and let go of Kero and raced over to her.

Mirror started to nod her head slowly, she felt so much pain that it was almost unbearable. "Make...Make it stop..."

Sakura looked down at Eriol and they both nodded. Sakura gently handed Mirror who instantly began to lower her to the grass beneath them. Eriol stood up while concerntrating on Mirror's right leg... It was getting worse and worse. Her leg was getting more and more weak and Mirror couldn't hold out much longer.

Eriol moved the magical barrier over himself, Yue and Mirror. He knew precisely what Sakura was going to do and he trusted her to do so.

Sakura walked towards Kero and Syaoran who were standing next to each other. She stopped in front of them both about 3 metres away from them.

"You two. Li and Keroberous. You both disgust me." She felt her hands grasp together as she shook with internal anger. "Eriol told you Li to get out off here. Did you listen to him? No. As for you Keroberous" She turned her gaze onto her supposed Sun guardian. "You should, never, have introduced me to magic if you knew what was going to happen."

Syaoran and Kero's expression went extremely wide. "Sakura! We were only trying to help you...Protect you even!" They said in unison.

Sakura growled for the first time in her life angrily. She was going to blow if they didn't leave.

"You two" Thier attention switched to Eriol, as did Sakura's. "You two get moving. Or else Sakura will, most likely, make the pair of you mince-meat. Do you understand?" Kero and Syaoran shook their heads. "Clearly you don't. Sakura? Use however much magic you need to. Don't worry about the barrier. I'll hold it up against your magic"

Sakura looked down as she turned her gaze back to Syaoran and Kero. Her whole body shook extremely violently. "You two... You two..." Through her eyes, she felt the most extreme anger that she had ever felt in her life.

Secretly there was another girl watching this whole feasco from high in the sky. Her cloack floating in the wind. Her arms were folded. 'Go for it Sakura' She thought to herself.

Sakura felt her magic reach its absolute limits that she had at the present moment. "Sakura!" She heard Li's voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and both of her hands opened at their position at her sides. Both Syaoran and Kero's eyes widened as Sakura rose her head to meet their gazes. Her eyes were not the soft Emerald they normally were now. They were blood red.

Eriol lowered his head and tried to get the piece of concrete out of Mirror's right leg who screeched in pain. "I told you two to leave. Now its too late"

He looked up and over to Sakura. "Eriol" Yue whispered as he returned to the most important task at hand. "I'm sorry Mirror..." He whispered as he put two of his fingers into her leg. Mirror's whole body rose up, however, Yue held her tightly to the floor. Mirror screamed extremely loudly. Most likely the whole of Tomoeda had heard her.

Sakura took one glance back at the three of them. She saw Yue nod at her and she turned her gaze back to Kero and Syaoran, both of which had got into their battle ready positions. Syaoran had his sword at his side and Kero had fire in his mouth.

"Eat..." Sakura pulled her right arm back and threw her right arm forwards, opening out her hand as she did so. "This!" She shouted as a huge, unavoidable wave of magical energy flew at them both. Colliding into them and sending them through the wall, behind them and through the next house and to the wall on the next street.

They both slowly got up and shook their heads in what Sakura guessed was...Pain.

Kero was about to fly away. "Sakura!" Syaoran shouted at her to which Sakura smiled evily. "You can't do this! I'll get mother!"

Sakura's expression went from smiling to a smirk. "You get your mother, stupid mummy's boy! You're going to need her... To wipe the blood off of your clothes!"

Kero turned his gaze back to Sakura. "You ready?" Sakura taunted Kero. "You've just crossed the line missy! Now you're going down!" Kero shouted as he flew at her, at high speed.

Yue was about to get involved when Eriol shook his head. "Leave her to it. She knows what's she doing. She's doing her job and we can do our's" Yue nodded and kept Mirror from squirming as Eriol was trying to find the piece of concrete that was causing her untold amounts of pain.

Sakura took both of her arms back and closed her eyes, building up a massive amount of magical energy. 'I'd like to see you dodge this...' She thought to herself as she threw both arms forward, her left clinching onto her right wrist and her right hand which was already opened. All the magic she had stored was in this blast. If, for some unknown reason, that Kero and Syaoran dodged this... She would be defenceless.

'Concerntrate Sakura. You can get those two far away from here. Just follow your instincts and force the magic to attack them.' Sakura heard Eriol say in her head.

That was it. The only key which got the blast going. She blasted Kero and Syaoran far away into the sky, both of them with closed eyes because of the amount of magical energy that hit them. Whatever houses stood in her way from doing this got burned and ripped apart...In seconds.

The resulting Earth-shattering blast created a huge tremor in the ground. Eriol saw the concrete piece float up to his eye-vision. "Got-cha!" He shouted as he grabbed it. Forcing it to come out of Mirror. She cried as it was finally removed from her system. Yue stroked her hair as Eriol stood up. He analysed it as Sakura turned around and walked over to them. Her glowing red eyes turned back to thier original soft Emerald Green.

Sakura's eyes widened as Eriol was studying the piece of concrete. "That's more like a knife! With a suradded edge!" She exclaimed as Eriol nodded. "Looks that way. This thing even had a hook on it. So its no wonder that she couldn't put up with the pain"

Sakura nodded and then her gaze fell onto Mirror, who was crying her eyes out. She smiled at Yue who had been stroking Mirror's hair to try to keep her calm. 'So you do have compassion in you Yue' She thought as she raced over to Mirror's side, kneeling onto her knees as she did so.

Eriol nodded his head at the piece of concrete which disappeared in seconds. 'I'll take a look at that later' He thought to himself as he raced over to Sakura's side next to Mirror. They both had a look of compassion in their eyes.

Mirror slowly stopped crying as she couldn't cry anymore. "S-S-Sakura..." She whispered as she opened her eyes slowly. Sakura took Mirror's right hand as she looked into her eyes. "I'm here Mirror. There's nothing to be scared of"

"Wh-Wh-What about...K-K-Keroberous?" She whispered as Sakura smiled at her. "I had to get rid of them, they won't be getting in the way anymore"

Mirror turned her head slowly thanks to Yue. She looked into Sakura's eyes. "Bu-Bu-But... There's no way you coul-"

Eriol chuckled for a moment, making Sakura and Mirror look at him. Yue raised an eyebrow at him. "She got rid of them alright." He motioned to the amount of destruction that Sakura had done. "Let's just say... Hell doesn't have anything on a girl's anger. In fact, I don't think Sakura's anger really knows any limits..."

Eriol laughed as did Yue when Sakura went bright pink. Mirror's eyes widened as she looked into Sakura's eyes. "I...I never thought you...Could do that... Especially if it was about me..." She whispered with amazement.

Sakura went even brighter as Yue nodded. "Sakura would do, anything, for you Mirror. Even if that means carrying your..."

Mirror looked completely confused as Sakura looked down. Her embarrssment hitting the roof. "My...What?"

Yue chuckled, then looked to Eriol who lowered his head from looking at Sakura, and looked deep into her eyes. Making Mirror go red. "She's... Carrying your child" Mirror's eyes went so wide that Yue thought that Eriol would have to put an actual saucer on her face. "M-M-My child?"

Eriol laughed. "Yeah" Mirror shook her head. "I...But...I'm a card! How could I be..."

Eriol stopped laughing and raised his hand and Mirror clamped her mouth shut and Sakura shook her head, trying desperately to get the pink colour on her cheeks to go away.

"That's the one thing that Clow, never, told anyone. You, the only one infact, can only be inpregnated by Sakura. No-one else. Just her. He did think about doing you personally himself, just to make sure... He didn't though, because he wanted you to have a decent life with Sakura as his life-force was going and leaving the planet"

Mirror frowed her eyebrows as her blush went deeper red. She looked to Sakura, then back to Eriol. "B-B-B-But I screwed her! I remember passing my seed into her!"

Eriol laughed as did Yue while Sakura started to play with her fingers. Mirror was confused, as well as, starting to get angry confused. "T-Tell me! What th-"

Eriol stopped laughing and looked to Sakura, then to Mirror. "It happened when Sakura let herself go, shall we say, when you put everything you had into her... She put everything she had into you... Plus her magic so that you could create life"

Yue nodded. "That is most likely why you are feeling as weak as you do. You are carrying her child, that's for certain. All you have to do is get yourself a test tomorrow morning-"

Sakura's mouth opened. "To prove what you're saying..."

Eriol nodded as both girls looked at each other. Confusion, shock and disbelief coming into their expressions. "Holy..." Sakura whispered.

"Hell..." Mirror finished her sentance for her.

5 minutes went past. Then another 5. At about 15 minutes Eriol chuckled. "Now, Now. What are you going to call the child?"

"If its a girl... I reckon she could be called Ruby!" Mirror shouted.

Sakura went red again. "If its a boy..."

The both went quiet. Then, "We'll call him Slythfern!" In unison.

"Stereo!" Both Yue and Eriol said at...Again the same time.

* * *

Now... Chapter 3 is in progress... Just wait and see (Wink) =D

~The Triforce Creator


End file.
